vergissmeinnicht
by kookiemochi
Summary: Setiap kali Hugo melihat bunga forget-me-not, gelombang memorinya bersama gadis itu menghempasnya tanpa ampun.


**vergissmeinnicht**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

oneshot. post!next generation. typo(s). OOC. absurd timeline.

written for _#ChallengeYourselfChallenge_ : paket medium.

* * *

Biru. Kecil. Dan cantik.

Mengamati rumpun semak _forget me not_ di padang bunga dekat The Burrow, ingatan Hugo terlempar ke masa lalu. Masa-masanya menuntut ilmu di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, sekolah sihir paling fantastis sedunia.

 _Aku selalu suka mengamati matamu, Hugh._

Sial, suara ceria gadis cantik berambut pirang gelap terus menggema di pikirannya. Menerornya tanpa henti.

 _Begitu penuh makna. Hangat, penuh cinta. Juga sangat biru. Seperti bunga_ forget me not _indah ini._

Semua anggota keluarga Weasley mencintai _forget me not_. Pengecualian besar untuk seorang Hugo Weasley.

Karena ia sangat membenci bunga kecil tak berdosa itu.

Karena setiap kali ia melihat bunga indah yang berkilau biru di bawah mentari, gelombang memori menghempasnya tanpa ampun.

Memori yang mengikat Hugo pada _nya_.

 _Forget me not_ adalah pengingat konstan akan seorang gadis yang telah meninggalkannya di malam berbintang demi laki-laki lain.

[Padahal Hugo sudah berjanji akan melupakan;

dan melepaskan.

Tapi jika sekuntum _forget me not_ telah tertangkap jangkauan penglihatan;

Hugo tak yakin niatnya akan berjalan semulus yang ia bayangkan.]

.

.

* * *

Memori yang tertempel kuat di benak Hugo adalah pertemuan pertama mereka yang bisa dikatakan tak begitu bagus.

.

.

"Weasley!"

Hugo memutar balik badannya setelah mendengar teriakan melengking dari kelas Mantra.

"Ada apa, Goyle?"

Setahu Hugo, ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun yang membuat gadis Goyle itu menjadi murka. Mereka hanya sebatas teman satu asrama Ravenclaw, dan nyaris tak pernah terlibat suatu percakapan berarti. Paling-paling sekadar bertegur sapa dan beberapa kali mengerjakan tugas proyek bersama.

"Kau menginjak _forget me not_ milikku!" wajah Cassandra Goyle merah padam. Alis Hugo terangkat sebelah, kebingungan melanda dirinya.

"Hn?"

"Kau seenaknya melangkahkan kaki di atas bunga kesayanganku!" Cassandra memperlihatkan _forget me not_ yang jelas terlihat habis dipijak orang.

"Bunganya terjatuh dari tasmu," Hugo berucap singkat, "aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya karena aku tak tahu dan tak melihat. Hal itu adalah hal yang manusiawi, jadi kenapa kau memandangku seolah aku baru saja melakukan tindak kriminal?"

"Bunga itu adalah bunga kesukaanku, Weasley! Paling tidak lunturkan egomu sedikit dan minta maaf kepadaku!"

"Untuk apa?" Hugo mengangkat dagunya. "Bunga biasa seperti itu banyak tumbuh di sekitar Hogwarts. Kau bisa cari sendiri, Goyle. Kau itu sebelas, bukan bayi berusia dua bulan."

Desisan Cassandra tak membuatnya takut.

"Kau sama sekali tak berinisiatif mencarikannya untukku sebagai ganti perbuatanmu—"

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot melakukannya?" Hugo memotong, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa ia terdengar begitu sombong.

"Kau sama arogannya dengan James Potter," Cassandra bersungut-sungut sebelum melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kelas Transfigurasi.

Hugo mengangkat bahu.

Ada sebagian kecil hatinya yang tak suka melihat gadis itu marah.

.

.

* * *

Hugo tak punya alasan pasti mengapa ia merepotkan dirinya dengan berbagai kegiatan tak berguna.

Seperti mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar tidur perempuan demi menaruh segenggam _forget me not_ segar di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Cassandra.

Seperti rela bangun saat matahari belum bersinar demi memetik beberapa kuntum _forget me not_ dan menaruhnya di tas selempang Cassandra.

Seperti membuat buket _forget me not_ sederhana dan memberikannya kepada Cassandra secara sembunyi-sembunyi tiap minggu.

Hugo ingin menghentikan kebiasaan yang—mengutip kata Hermione Weasley—sebenarnya nirfaedah ini, tapi ia tak bisa.

Kebiasaan itu seolah mendarah daging, nyaris mustahil dilepaskan.

Karena setiap Hugo memandang senyum sumringah dan raut bahagia Cassandra dari kejauhan, rasanya semua usahanya untuk membuat gadis Goyle itu terkesan tak sia-sia.

[Sebenarnya, Hugo, untuk apa kau membuat dia terkesan? Untuk membuatnya menyukaimu? Untuk membuatnya tertarik kepadamu? Kau masih empatbelas, demi Merlin.]

.

.

* * *

Nostalgia Hugo terpaku di tahun kelima.

.

Saat itu, ia luar biasa lelah. Pertandingan Quidditch Ravenclaw melawan Slytherin benar-benar menguras tenaga. Ia yang berposisi sebagai Keeper agak kewalahan membendung serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan para Chaser licik Slytherin.

Seketika ia teringat, esai Herbologi sepanjang satu kaki tentang Geranium Bertaring belum ia selesaikan. Tinggal sepuluh senti lagi, sebenarnya.

Lebih baik ia segera tidur sekarang, dan melanjutkan esainya besok pagi-pagi sekali. Ia sedikit menyesal tak segera menyelesaikan tugas dan malah menundanya.

Rasanya aneh sehari absen memberi _forget me not_ kepada Cassandra.

.

.

Hugo membatalkan niatnya untuk absen memberi _forget me not_ kepada Cassandra.

Wow. Esainya telah selesai dikerjakan.

Di selembar perkamen putih, terurai lengkap penjelasan Geranium Bertaring sepanjang nyaris tiga kaki. Tinta penanya berwarna biru lembut, dan gaya tulisan bersambungnya sangat elegan.

Sepertinya Hugo pernah melihat gaya tulisan yang sama di suatu tempat, entah kapan. Tapi di mana?

Hugo jelas berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang telah berbaik hati menyelesaikan esainya, walau dalam hati ia masih menyimpan rasa familiar yang cukup mengganggu.

[Pasti yang membantunya adalah salah satu dari keluarga penyihir ningrat, atau keluarga penyihir yang kaya. Perkamen putih polos nan halus tak bisa dibeli sembarang penyihir.]

.

.

* * *

Hugo memberi julukan 'ibu peri' kepada siapapun yang telah mengerjakan esainya selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

Tiap kali ia meninggalkan esai di perpustakaan atau di ruang rekreasi, perkamen cokelatnya tiba-tiba raib.

Keesokan harinya, muncul perkamen putih mahal tempat esai Hugo ditulis rinci dengan tinta biru lembut dan tulisan bersambung penuh gaya.

Kali ini ditambah remasan perkamen gading yang selalu diisi sebuah puisi (atau kata mutiara?) misterius.

.

 _aku mencoba untuk melupakan,_

 _tapi kau menumbuhkan akar di sekitar rusukku,_

 _dan menyemikan bunga,_

 _tepat di bawah selangkaku._

 _tiap hari kupetik kelopak mereka,_

 _tapi aku belum memastikan,_

 _apa kau mencintaiku_

 _atau tidak._

.

Gaya tulisannya sama persis. Tinta yang digunakan nampaknya juga mirip. Bedanya, ada tambahan lukisan bunga _forget me not_ membingkai di sisi kanan dan kiri perkamen.

Hugo lama-lama termakan rasa ingin tahunya sendiri.

Apa ibu peri penolongnya ini mengetahui kegiatan rahasianya selama empat tahun belakangan?

.

.

Kejadian yang satu ini tak pernah berada di mimpi terliar Hugo sekalipun.

Sabtu malam; hujan deras dan jendela berembun tebal. Suhu udara menurun beberapa derajat, dan Hugo melakukan ritual mingguannya seperti biasa.

Berjingkat pelan menyeberangi Ruang Rekreasi, Hugo membulatkan matanya saat atensinya terfokus ke seorang gadis yang sedang menulis di depan perapian.

Perkamen putih berserakan dan botol tinta biru terletak di atas meja. Cassandra menoleh, keterkejutan terpancar jelas dari manik hijau daunnya. Hugo segera menyembunyikan buket _forget me not_ nya di belakang punggung.

Mendekati Cassandra dengan sengaja, seringai Hugo terkembang sempurna.

"Jadi kau yang menjadi ibu periku selama ini?" Hugo terkekeh. Cassandra membuang muka, wajahnya diwarnai rona merah tipis.

" _You are such a sweetheart,_ Goyle," Hugo akhirnya meneguhkan hati dan memberikan buket penuh bunga biru mungil itu kepada Cassandra yang menganga tak percaya.

"Jadi kau yang menjadi penggemar rahasiaku selama ini?" Cassandra berdecak, mencampakkan semua perkamennya dan menaruh buket pemberian Hugo di atas meja.

" _You are such a dork_ , Weasley."

Hugo berada di antara sadar dan tak sadar saat Cassandra menutup hari mereka dengan sebuah ciuman.

[di bibir, tentu saja.]

.

.

* * *

Mereka terlibat hubungan tidak jelas selama beberapa minggu setelahnya.

Sampai Hugo memberanikan diri (nekad) mengajak Cassandra berkencan di padang _forget me not_ legendaris dekat The Burrow.

"Jadi, selama sebulan ini …," Hugo kesulitan menemukan kata-kata pembuka yang pantas.

" … apa hubungan kita?" Cassandra melengkapi kalimat Hugo dengan sempurna.

"Kita lebih dekat dari sepasang sahabat, tapi kita juga bukan pasangan kekasih. Dan aku masih belum tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya—"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya secara eksplisit?" tanya Hugo. Cassandra baru akan menjawab, ketika bibir Hugo kembali menyentuh bibirnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam sehari.

"Aku sangat tahu perasaanmu, Cass, dan aku percaya kau mengetahui perasaanku dengan jelas."

Cassandra merinding merasakan bibir Hugo bergerak turun, mencapai leher pucatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita coba? Aku sudah menunggu empat tahun untuk memilikimu, dan aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama."

[seorang Weasley selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.]

.

.

* * *

1 Januari 2028.

Dua tahun yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluh, Hugo menerima undangan biru mewah dengan tinta perak.

Di dalamnya tertulis;

 _Bersama keluarga mereka,_

 _Cassandra Goyle dan Cephalus Warrington_

 _Mengundang Anda menghadiri upacara pengucapan sumpah pernikahan yang akan diadakan pada:_

 _Hari, tanggal: Minggu, 7 Januari 2028_

 _Pukul: 10.30 pagi_

 _Tempat: Goyle Castle, Pulau Islay, Skotlandia_

Hugo yakin ia tak terlahir di hari April Mop, tapi ia lebih baik bertemu Cassandra untuk memastikan.

[Semoga ini semua hanyalah lelucon tak lucu yang memang sengaja dipersiapkan di hari ulang tahunnya.]

.

Hugo menemukan Cassandra duduk termenung dengan atensi terpaku pada jutaan bintang di angkasa.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berada di sini."

Cassandra tertawa pahit. "Aku hanya ingin mengenangmu untuk terakhir kali. Padang _forget me not_ adalah tempat yang pas, karena tempat ini begitu mengingatkanku akan dirimu."

Napas Hugo memberat. "Jangan katakan undangan itu …"

"Benar, Hugh," tangis Cassandra pecah, "aku akan menikah dengan Warrington. Maaf tak memberitahumu lebih awal."

"Aku hanya ingin kita bisa bersama … sampai saatnya tiba. Maaf, Hugh, maaf. Maafkan aku. Jangan membenciku."

"A-aku … aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan dan terus mencintaimu, walau aku harus menikah dengannya."

Tubuh Hugo sekaku papan saat lengan mungil Cassandra melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat.

"Percaya padaku, Hugh. Kau itu yang pertama, dan akan selalu jadi yang terakhir. Aku berjanji."

Hugo ingin sekali percaya, tapi siapa yang menjamin jika Cassandra tidak akan mencintai Cephalus saat membangun bahtera rumah tangga? Cinta bisa datang karena kebiasaan, bukan?

"A-aku per-percaya kepadamu, Cass. Selalu."

Suaranya bergetar, napasnya semakin tercekat, bahkan setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

[Bukan seperti ini perpisahan yang ia inginkan.]

.

.

* * *

"Hugo."

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Hugo malah berhalusinasi mendengar suara Cassandra. Kalau sedari tadi suara lembut itu terus menggema di pikirannya, kali ini kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

"Hugo."

Sepertinya ia harus memeriksakan kejiwaannya di St Mungo.

"Kau tidak berhalusinasi, Hugo Weasley. Aku memang berada di sini, seratus persen manusia dan bukan hantu."

Mengerjapkan mata, Hugo mendapati Cassandra dalam balutan gaun putih gading selutut berdiri satu meter di depannya. Pandangan hangatnya tak berubah, walau sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dingin dalam suara Hugo tak bisa ia kontrol entah kenapa. Sekilas ekspresi Cassandra terlihat terkejut, sebelum kembali melembut.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan mengamati pemandangan," gumam si gadis Goyle, "ternyata padang ini tidak berubah sedikitpun."

"Tidak, maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di Inggris?" Hugo bertanya lagi, sedikit menekan. "Mum memberitahuku kalau kau pindah ke Amerika mengikuti suamimu setelah kalian menikah, Mrs Warrington."

"Hei, jangan sembarangan mengganti nama keluargaku!" Cassandra merengut, tangannya dilipat depan dada. "Aku masih seorang Goyle, Hugh!"

"Kau sudah menikah dengan Cephalus Warrington, bagaimana bisa nama margamu—"

"Hei, idiot! Aku memang pergi ke Amerika, tapi aku tidak menikah dengan Warrington!"

Kebingungan melanda Hugo. "Tapi, undangan itu—"

"Aku ke Amerika untuk membatalkan pernikahanku secara resmi di depan keluarga besar Warrington, Hugo Weasley."

Mulut Hugo dapat dipastikan melongo tidak elit.

"Lalu selama dua tahun belakangan—"

"Aku mengembangkan perusahaan ayahku yang nyaris bangkrut di sana," jelas Cassandra penuh kesabaran, "sekarang Vincent sudah mengurusnya. Aku bisa pulang kembali ke Inggris."

"Dan sebelum kau bertanya mengapa aku kembali ke Inggris," Cassandra maju, mengambil beberapa langkah besar dan akhirnya berdiri tepat di depan Hugo, "jawabannya adalah karena aku ingin kembali kepadamu. Apa masih ada kesempatan untukku?"

Melihat Hugo yang diam membatu di tempat, Cassandra mulai berspekulasi aneh-aneh.

"Eh, atau jangan-jangan malah kau yang sudah menikah? Atau memiliki gadis lain? Aku lupa, kita sudah dua tahun putus kon—"

"Diamlah dan cium aku," Hugo memutus racauan Cassandra dalam satu penyatuan bibir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hugh," Cassandra tanpa sadar melenguhkan kalimat sakral itu di tengah kecupan yang Hugo hujankan padanya.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa kacaunya aku saat kau pergi, Cass," Hugo berbisik, menenggelamkan kepala cokelatnya diantara helai pirang Cassandra yang menggelap, "aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, walaupun di saat-saat tertentu aku ingin. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja. Aku tetap dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku tak percaya kau kembali."

"Rumahku di sini, Hugh, aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana dan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi."

"Ya, lebih baik kau jangan atau aku akan memburumu ke ujung dunia jika sampai itu terjadi."

Melepaskan pagutan dalamnya, Cassandra menatap jauh ke dalam manik Hugo.

"Masih sebiru _forget me not_ rupanya. Mata favoritku sepanjang masa."

.

.

* * *

 _ **vergissmeinnicht**_

 _(n.)_ "forget-me-not" _; a plant with small, 5-lobed blue flowers with yellow centers (in 15th century germany, it was supposed that the wearers of the flower would not be forgotten by their lovers._

* * *

 **akhirnya bisa juga buat nextgen post!hogwarts :')**

 **special thanks to kak qun & kak bel yang udah nyelenggarain challenge keren yang buat aku jadi lebih produktif. you guys are rock!**

 **fic ini juga dibuat untuk merayakan ultah cassandra goyle & ryan turner (cast hugo weasley DH 2) yang udah lewat tanggal 4 juli kemarin.**

 **selamat dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca! :) maaf jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan atau ejaan.**

 **salam manis,**

 **rara.**


End file.
